


3 A.M.

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a quote that had something to do with Hell & 3 A.M. Of course, I thought of my OTP. Plus, lately I've really enjoyed writing 2nd person ficlets. Here it goes:</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

You cannot imagine anything being worse than your time spent in actual Hell, but at 3am you roll over in bed to discover that he's disappeared again. A pathetic surge of panic rushes through you. You jolt to your feet and begin searching every inch of the bunker. He wasn't anywhere to be found. In the library, you collapse into one of the chairs at the table . Sam must still be asleep. Sleep has been overdue for both of them. The bunker door squeaks open and he appears at the top of the steps.

His deep voice fills your ears, "Good morning, Dean. I didn't think you'd be awake, but we needed a few things." He holds up the grocery bags and descends the stairs. You smile and mentally kick yourself for getting so worked up about him disappearing. "That's awesome, but why'd you have to leave at 3am to go get these things?" you say and head over to him to take some of the bags from his hands.

"Are you okay, Dean?" The question makes you smile again. Hearing the concern in his voice helps alleviate the guilt, the pain and otherwise subverts the nightmares. This is why you panicked. He had been there for awhile now taking care of you when you woke up from those nights in a sweat; repercussions from the Mark of Cain if you had to guess the cause.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." You lie. You always lie. _Why not just tell him that no, I thought you left yet again. Went off to do some angel crap like you always do._ It takes you a minute to snap back to reality and realize that Cas isn't buying what you just told him. So to your surprise the angel takes the bags from your hands, places them on the map table and simply says, "You're such a liar. Now, why don't we go back to bed?"

You shake your head and manage a half grin as the angel pushes you down the hallway towards the bedroom. You stop at the closed door. "Promise me one thing Cas," you say, before opening the door, "Please don't ever leave at 3am again. In fact, just tell me whenever you need to go somewhere and we'll both do it or I'l-" you're interrupted by chapped lips touching yours. Luscious chapped lips that you've wanted to kiss for awhile now. You feel so dumb for being so clingy. For simply wanting- no _needing_ this. The kiss ends abruptly and he opens the bedroom door for you.

"Always the gentleman," you make an attempt to flirt at this ungodly hour and the angel receives it with wide-eyed, sparkling blue eyes that seemed to smile at you. You soon ask yourself, _how could this be Hell?_ This isn't Hell. This, this...is _bliss_.


End file.
